


Nightbloom

by DimensionSlip



Series: Under the Moonlight [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Courtesan AU, Courtesan Felix, M/M, Sex Work, sylvix porn followed by dimilix cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSlip/pseuds/DimensionSlip
Summary: Local sheltered prince visits brothel with paper-thin disguise, makes job difficult for courtesan within.(Or, is it a comedy or tragedy if you're trying to do your job but your client obliviously thwarts your every attempt at seduction)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Under the Moonlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840837
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Nightbloom

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same verse and timeline as _Lunacy_ , though way before the events of that fic.

"Hey, Felix."

Sylvain pauses once he's driven into Felix all the way to the hilt, panting as he towers over him on the futon, fingers clasped around Felix's wrists.

Breathing through his nose as he tightens around the fullness inside of him, Felix tosses a glare at Sylvain. "What now?"

"I," Huffing, Sylvain eases himself into slow, shallow thrusts, continuing after a few seconds, "have a favor to ask of you."

Felix times his breaths with Sylvain's momentum, riding it out as he studies Sylvain's flushed expression, wondering what it might be.

"C'mon, it'll be worth your time," Sylvain says after a minute passes with no verbal response from Felix. "I promise."

There's nothing to see except his own arousal reflected back at him. Felix exhales sharply when Sylvain drives in at a different angle, brushing against his prostate. Sylvain smirks—damn him for picking up on these cues so easily—and starts thrusting at that angle, drawing out a moan from Felix's pursed lips.

"Please?" Sylvain asks sweetly as Felix's cock shudders at the stimulating friction.

Felix huffs. "Am I even allowed to refuse?"

Because Sylvain certainly looks like he's up to something, with all these attempts to make him feel good. Though perhaps it couldn't be as bad as the time he decided to go adventurous with leftover food and "eating out".

"Of course," Sylvain infuriatingly makes it sound like the most obvious answer in the world. But Felix knows he does mean it. Conspicuous as Sylvain's cajoling is, Felix has never refused any of Sylvain's serious requests. But the manner in which he's delivering it is making him wonder if this is one such thing, or if it's another of his jokes in line with the time he asked if he could do something along the lines of foot worship.

"Just—"

Felix groans as he comes, shuddering as the force of his climax overtakes his body.

"—spit it out," he says, breathy as Sylvain continues to rock into him, seeking his own release.

Sylvain refrains from responding, only letting out a groan as he slams deep into Felix, spilling his seed inside of him.

"I'm... sending someone your way," Sylvain says as he pulls out. Shifting a hand to wrap around Felix's cock, he begins to stroke, fostering attention upon it as a reward. "I mean... you can always turn him down if you want to, but I'd appreciate it if you gave him a chance, you know?"

Felix gasps as he thrusts into the tight tunnel formed by Sylvain's hand, then resumes scowling at Sylvain with reddened cheeks. "When you're spoiling me like this, it's kind of hard to say no."

Sylvain laughs. "You got me."

Shifting to lie on his side next to Felix, Sylvain noses Felix's hair out of the way, all the while keeping his hand wrapped around Felix's shaft. It doesn't feel like a long time ago since Felix came, yet Sylvain is here, nibbling at the shell of his ear as he plys his fingers across his arousal, dragging his fingers along the sensitive underside.

If Sylvain weren't such a rich boy, he'd honestly give Felix a run for his money were he a courtesan as well. It's another reason why Felix didn't mind him too much—it's easy to relax around Sylvain, who enjoys his partner's pleasure as much as he does his.

_Even if his silver tongue rarely speaks the truth._

"What's his name?" Felix asks, breathless as he shudders around Sylvain's fingers.

"Alex," Sylvain whispers against Felix's ear, warm breath ghosting across his skin, "He's a nice guy. Pays well, but needs some guidance."

Felix sucks in a breath through his nose as Sylvain pumps his shaft, his hips rising to meet the motion.

"So just like 'Jose' the arms merchant, then," Felix says through gritted teeth as Sylvain continues coaxing him to full hardness.

"C'mon, don't put me on the same level as him! I'm way more experienced in the ways of the world than he'll ever be."

Felix snorts. "Then why don't you teach him instead?"

"That's what I need you for, Felix," Sylvain says in that irritatingly low, calming tone that both soothes and urges. "You're the best of the best, and I want his first to be the greatest ever."

Yet, despite being learned in Sylvain's ways, Felix still finds himself taken in by that voice, and not trusting his own voice at all, he settles for grunting noncommittally.

"From one good man to another," Sylvain whispers as he gives Felix's aching hardness a firm tug, prompting a sharp intake of breath from Felix when the act draws a streak of come. "Please?"

Felix shoots Sylvain a dirty look. "Not when you're far from one."

Sylvain chuckles. "You're so mean, Felix."

 _Not as mean as you are_ , but the response dies on Felix's lips and gives way to an "ah" of surprise as Sylvain relentlessly ups his pace, pumping Felix's shaft as if it were a matter of life and death. Squirming and burying his face into the pillow, Felix fists a hand into the sheets, clinging to them as if it would help anchor himself to his senses and release him from the embarrassment of being pleasured instead of being the one to give pleasure instead.

It's not exactly effective on that count. In no time, Felix comes in Sylvain's hand, crying out his ecstasy as it washes over him. Panting heavily as Sylvain milks him in the afterglow, Felix inches his face away from the pillow to meet Sylvain's eyes. Sylvain's pupils dilate as he meets Felix's narrowed gaze, half-lidded with both arousal and annoyance at being essentially had.

"But that's what I like about you," Sylvain says huskily, reaching out to tuck away stray strands of hair behind Felix's ear.

"Well, I don't," Felix responds breathlessly, shivering as Sylvain's fingers linger by his very much red ear.

Again, Sylvain laughs before snaking his fingers into Felix's dark tresses, pulling him in for a short kiss that leaves Felix gasping afterwards.

"You're so cute, Felix," Sylvain says, fond as he caresses Felix's cheek. "I mean that with all my heart."

"Shut up," Felix grumbles, the redness splashed across his cheeks undermining the ferocity of his words, as does the way he rests his forehead against Sylvain's collarbone. Honestly, nights with Sylvain are a good break from the usual course of his life as the Blue Lions' top courtesan. Much as he deplores the way Sylvain loves to take him by surprise, he's a customer that enjoys Felix's pleasure as much as his, unlike most of Felix's customers determined to get their money's worth.

Perhaps he'll go ahead and see what this uncanny proposal is about—reservations and all. It should, at the very least, prove to be an interesting experience. If not, then he can just ask Cornelia, the tea house matron, to charge Sylvain double the next time he asks for Felix.

* * *

"Alex" is the name of Sylvain's friend, a broad, hulking man who is just about as tall—or possibly taller—than the aforementioned. Like "Jose", he deals in arms, though specializes in ornamental weapons in contrast to Jose's polearms specialization. His blond hair is tied back into a neat ponytail, moreso highlighting the eyepatch he wears over his right eye. His hakama is a navy blue, clean and proper as the way he sits on his knees and sips chamomile tea next to Felix.

More importantly, he's Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Faerghus' very own prince charming, sought after by many, both commoner and noble, men and women alike. As to what someone like Prince Dimitri is doing in this teahouse, only "Jose" could answer. Is this some sort of highborn dare on their end?

...Whatever. Dimitri is, indeed, paying well as Sylvain had mentioned. He went straight for the most expensive course and the most expensive courtesan, something that had the teahouse matron marveling about the royal family's coffers, among other things.

Dimitri is a valuable customer. One worth keeping. And it's Felix's job to entertain him and make sure he comes back for more.

Which is why Felix smiles as Dimitri continues to wax poetic about _cats_ , of all damn things.

"So this cat—Velvet, the one that's all black with white paws—just sat on the sword. Still in its sheath, of course, but I simply could not bear to move her away even if it was a precious Zoltan blade!"

"That's… really kind of you," Felix says, forcing out a laugh. Dimitri can't see Felix balling his hands into fists under the table, right? Here he thought Dimitri could not get any worse with stories of Luke the grumpy tabby and his incurable addiction to chicken. The stories aren't dull, per se, simply unexpected. It leaves Felix oddly on edge, unable to predict when this man will start to lay claim to every part of what he paid for.

"Really?" Dimitri blushes, and Felix has to grudgingly admit he looks pretty when he does. It still doesn't sound like he's about to shove him down the futon anytime soon, however. "I simply thought it was the right thing to do, dangerous as it is for such a majestic creature to be doing something like that."

Okay, maybe it's getting a little boring. Yet it's pure in a way that drives Felix nuts. By Goddess, is Dimitri for real? He really sounds like he thinks a cat could impale itself with a sheathed sword. Exhaling softly to disguise his annoyance with a half-hearted chuckle, Felix pulls his hands out of their hiding place, moving to pour Dimitri more tea.

"I suppose one of the mai—err, my assistants—could have handled her, but it seemed too trivial to call them in for something like this."

That's the eighth time Dimitri almost said "maids". Does he really think he's fooling anyone with his cover story? But more importantly, why talk about cats for the past hour anyway? Does Dimitri know that Felix feeds and takes care of this cat that drops by his room every so often? And that he even went as far as to name the pure white beauty? Raine certainly is there just for the scraps that Felix has to offer, but they've got a silent understanding that Felix hasn't been able to manage with his fellows—an understanding that he takes comfort in more than he wants to admit.

"Though I could not simply leave the weapon lying around forever. She wouldn't budge, so I eventually had to take matters into my own hands." Dimitri takes the refilled cup. "So I took a fishing rod and strung a trout on it and tried to bait her out with food."

"Like what you did with Eleanor when she wouldn't come out from underneath your bed?" Felix prods as Dimitri finishes his sip of the drink. Customers always liked their words being repeated back at them, after all.

"Ah, you remember!" Predictably, Dimitri's eye glitters with excitement, leaving Felix to muse how much more devastating he'd be if he still had his other eye with him. "Unfortunately, it did not work."

All the same, Felix can't help but wonder for how long Dimitri intends to keep this up. It's never taken this long for anyone to bed him unless they've had some sort of mischievous plan like Sylvain does. And as far as he can tell, this earnest prince obsessed with cats does not seem capable of scheming his way out of a bag of rotten horse feed.

But if the plan is to bore Felix out of his mind—enough to get him begging for his client's dick—it certainly is working.

"...I think you'd get along."

Felix blinks. "What?"

"With Velvet!" Dimitri says, continuing eagerly as if Felix just didn't space out part way through his story. "I wish I could bring her here. You're used to cats, right? I think I saw some on the way inside."

"Yeah," Felix replies absently, perturbed. Revising assessment to observant, but still a bit of a naive airhead.

Still, for however Dimitri takes this in stride, Felix's loss of concentration is unacceptable. That has not happened in recent memory, much less unintentionally. Still, while he'd rather hear Dimitri's ridiculous cat tales over stories of Duke Ludwig von Aegir's nth "achievement" on the battlefield, listening to them is a fate he should have spared himself from way earlier.

Especially when Dimitri has yet to avail himself of the main course.

"You must be exhausted after a long day's work and taking care of all those cats," Felix says with a long sigh, practiced as the half-lidded glance he throws Dimitri and the suggestive shift of his body as he draws a little closer. "Would you like to _rest_ with me for a while?"

With a dismissive wave of his hand, Dimitri chuckles. "There's no need. I'm perfectly fine! But if you need to sleep now, please don't hesitate on my account!"

What the actual fuck.

Dimitri's actually gesturing towards the futon like some sort of demented gentleman. Maybe this is some sort of screwed up roleplay? Still, it's strange for a supposed first timer to pull something like this, though maybe Felix is thinking too much on this and this is simply Dimitri's true nature. After all, Sylvain did claim that Dimitri was an inexperienced nice guy...

...Or Sylvain could have been messing with his expectations, but somehow Felix doubts that's the case.

"Thank you for your consideration." Whatever the case is, there's no way but forward. So Felix bites down a "tsk", then smiles and picks up after himself, rising while purposely baring a leg through the loose folds of his robes. He doesn't stop to check Dimitri's reaction, well aware his gaze follows him as he crosses the short distance between the table and the futon.

Indeed, Dimitri looks a little flustered when Felix meets his eye again. Satisfaction wells in Felix's chest as he settles on the center of the futon. Legs to the side, hair falling around him in loose waves as he lays on his side like a feast ready to be devoured—there hasn't been anyone that could resist this tried and tested pose, trite as it is.

"It's a little lonely here," Felix breathes out, lips curving slightly as he beckons Dimitri to come over. "Would you keep me company?"

"I…" Now Dimitri keeps breaking eye contact, suddenly very interested in the floor. "Certainly, I suppose..."

"Please," Felix begs in a tone that personally disgusts him, but he knows it works. And it does, getting Dimitri to rise and cross the same distance with two long strides.

"Is this spot okay?" Dimitri nervously asks as he makes himself comfortable next to Felix.

"Anywhere you want is fine," Felix reassures him, grinning faintly as he rests his hand over Dimitri's thigh. Dimitri's muscles draw tight at the contact, but that tension is nothing Felix can't solve.

If anything, Felix specializes in getting people to unwind.

"You're pretty tense," Felix says, loosening the belt keeping his robe together, purposely letting the cloth slide down his shoulders. "Shall I fix that for you?"

"I'm fine." Dimitri sounds anything but, voice tight as Felix holds back a round of laughter whilst lifting his hand. "Really, there's—wait, why are you taking off your clothes?"

The laughter Felix has been keeping at bay dies off with a small choked noise. What kind of question is that? Felix halts midway through undoing his belt, confusion prickling at him. "Would you prefer I keep them on?"

Maybe it's that. Some clients did prefer to mess with his expensive clothes, and maybe, just maybe, on the off-chance...

"Yes!" Dimitri exclaims, wide-eyed. "It's improper for you to bare skin in front of a stranger such as myself!"

...So much for an off-chance.

"Will you quit fooling around and acting nice? You know what you're here for, so just get on with it!"

Fuck needing guidance. For however his clients love to praise him as some sort of sex god, Felix is, ultimately, just human. An incredibly stressed, pissed off human unable to do his job, prepared to stab the person in front of him with… damn, he doesn't even have a hairpin on hand. Is it possible to stab someone with a pillow? Felix does not think so, but he's ready to find out once Dimitri stops laughing—

...Wait, why the hell is he laughing? Felix stops in the middle of plotting 101 ways to commit regicide with a pillow, eyes narrowed at Dimitri in open disbelief as he just goes on and on with that booming, stilted noise. Nothing like those shy chuckles he would let out early, and certainly nothing like a normal laugh.

If anything, Dimitri sounds like some deranged, strangled goose forced to laugh at swordpoint. And if Felix weren't so damn pissed at him, he'd be a step away from asking if Dimitri's alright and needs a medic.

"What's so funny?" Felix demands, not anymore sure what to make of this crazy laughter.

"I'm—Apologies, I—I wasn't—your face—I..."

On second thought, Felix is never calling that medic.

"What about my face?" Felix asks, caution in his tone.

"It's… different." Finally, Dimitri quits tittering, enough to form a complete sentence. Which still does not make sense. "Like the real you."

Well, Dimitri isn't wrong, but his reply explains as much as Annette's flustered excuses when Felix catches her singing.

Felix folds his arms, eyes still judging. "Still doesn't explain why you laughed."

"Your expression was quite amusing," Dimitri says, then starts waving his hands frantically when Felix doubles down on his glare. "I apologize. But I really am glad to see it."

Felix's fingers dig into his own skin, not at all liking the way heat tinges his cheeks a slight pink. "Having someone pissed at you isn't a good thing, you know."

Dimitri nods. "That's true. But I'd rather people be honest with me. Even my mai—" Ninth time now. "—assistants just flatter me all the time."

Felix tsks. "Then quit assuming I'm too dumb to see through your tacky disguise, Prince Dimitri."

"Oh," Really now?! Dimitri's eye widens in genuine surprise, as if he did not expect this turn of events at all. "you saw right through me..."

Of course Felix did. He wasn't born yesterday, and does his utmost to look up any potential clients. And even then, everyone knows what the crown prince looks like, especially when he takes zero efforts to alter his appearance.

"Syl—Jose told me it's perfect," Dimitri says dejectedly, "That no one would be able to see through it."

"Sylvain's an ass," Felix says plainly, "But enough about him. Do you seriously have no plans of bedding me?"

"Pardon me?" Again with shock and horror, as if Felix asked Dimitri to declare his underwear as the new Faerghus flag. The expression on Dimitri's face would have been hilarious if not for the fact that Felix's job hinges on it. "No! I would never!"

Felix resists the urge to bang his fist in frustration. "Then why the hell did you come all the way here where I called for you?"

"I thought you were cold!"

"This isn't about me!" Felix says, propriety forgotten. "This is about you and what you _need_."

"I'm perfectly fine with what we were doing before!"

"Because I'm no good?" Felix manages to bite out, never mind how much the admission stings. "Should I get someone else to replace me?"

It does happen, but it's always Felix being asked to smooth things over, not the one turning tail and fetching someone else to clean up his mess. Still hurts to ask, especially since it's the first he's ever brought this up, but he might as well let the balm sting and do its job so he can get shit over with.

"Please no!" Dimitri grabs hold of Felix's wrist, stopping him as he starts to rise. "It's not that!"

For a sheltered prince, Dimitri's grip has no give. Felix sighs, seated on his knees for now with his back to Dimitri. "Then what?"

"Listen, Felix," Dimitri pleads, shaken. "I didn't come here so I could sleep with you. Or anyone for that matter."

Felix's jaw drops for a second before he speaks through gritted teeth. "So you're telling me you paid for a full course meal, but don't want the main entree?"

"I… guess?" Dimitri ventures uncertainly, his answer sounding more like a question. "If you wish to put it that way. Though I don't think—"

"You're an idiot," Felix says, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Tell me, what did you pay for?"

"Your... time?"

"What part of it?" Felix asks slowly, marveling at his own patience as if he were talking to a child rather than a fully grown adult who should know better.

"All of it?" Dimitri continues with that questioning lilt. "For the night, at least. That's what the matron told me."

"Refresh me. What is this place?"

"A teahouse!" Dimitri answers confidently, "A place where one could drink tea."

A teahouse. A place where one could drink tea. Very informative.

"With a companion of your choice, who may offer other services as well."

That's when Felix shakes his arm out of Dimitri's grip, a little surprised that he actually lets go. Nonetheless, Felix narrows his eyes at Dimitri with an expression devoid of any sympathy. 

"Didn't Sylvain explain the nature of these other services we offer?"

"Of course." Sitting up, Dimitri meets his gaze solemnly. "But those other things are simply something Sylvain does." He scratches the back of his neck. "They're… not exactly up my alley."

"Then why the heck did you pay my full rate?" Felix asks, chest lurching uncomfortably once he realizes what he just asked. Great, Cornelia's going to kill him for asking that if Dimitri asks for a refund, and Goddess knows it'll be the talk of the teahouse when people find out there's one (1) person out there that Felix failed to satisfy in bed.

And as much as Felix tires of his job and the empty promises they bring, he hates it when people look down at his specialty or think him incapable.

"I wanted to help you!" Dimitri says with an earnestness only an overexcited puppy could bring. "The matron said that whatever I pay goes into repaying your debt!"

Officially adding "idiot" to his collection of words to describe Dimitri. Though would it kill Cornelia to tell him about this arrangement before springing an eccentric like Dimitri on him?

"Hmph." Felix folds his arms once more, his nose in the air. Cornelia's uncanny ability to milk clients for all they're worth aside, the novelty of Dimitri's confession throws Felix off his game all the same, as does the honesty that paints Dimitri's expression. "I don't need your pity."

Especially when none of his clients have ever succeeded in buying him off the teahouse no matter how much money they've lavished upon him. Felix swallows as the usual swell of emotion comes with the thought, not at all liking it when his chest still feels heavy after the fact.

"...May I finish what I was trying to say earlier?" Dimitri speaks after a few moments of awkward silence, which Felix doesn't bother filling himself even after the pause Dimitri gives. "I don't think talking to you earlier is any less enjoyable than these other services you provide. Chatting… is the main entree, in my opinion. If I were to use your analogy."

Dimitri's large hand covers most of his bared shoulder, warm as those words as they sink in. But Felix says nothing, content with indulgently basking in that comfortable heat as he waits for his composure to return.

"You have a beautiful heart," Dimitri continues in that annoyingly earnest tone of his, "I'm happy I saw a glimpse of it before the night ends."

 _Beautiful._ Dimitri said "beautiful". Felix shivers as Dimitri tucks his hair behind his ear, gentle fingers brushing past his now warm skin before they draw away. Untrue as it is—what's so nice about being a prickly whore that mouths off—why does his heart flutter at those words, at that meaningless adjective that's always a prelude to clients claiming their money's worth?

"So you really spent 100,000 gold just to drink tea."

Instead of words of thanks, Felix scoffs, determined to downplay the way his blush coats a healthy portion of his face red as well as bring to light a definite untruth in Dimitri's claim.

"Yes?" While a question lingers in Dimitri's response, there's a hint of amusement to it. "Would it be possible for us to return to the table and have some more?"

Felix resists the urge to run a hand through his own face, but who is he to deny his client's request?

"Very well." And with that, Felix rises to his feet, tugging at his robes to cover his shoulders once more. Might as well keep himself decent if Dimitri is so intent on giving him a night off. There has to be a first time for everything, Felix supposes. Much as this night is destined never to happen again, it's nice to be reminded that there is more to him than what his body could offer.

_Beautiful. A beautiful heart._

Still, that doesn't stop Felix from making a mental note to ask Cornelia to charge Sylvain double for the headache he saddled upon Felix. If there's anything more beautiful than Felix, it's the size of Sylvain's wallet, and a couple of beatings thanks to a situation of his own doing would be good for personal growth anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended watching: [sports commentators commentating a romantic anime scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_B13yISVHWI)
> 
> Feel free to catch me on Twitter at [@slip_fe3h](https://twitter.com/slip_fe3h)!


End file.
